


Half-Blood Headcanons

by Wordsmyth, Zaria_Lianna



Category: Code Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Mostly funny, Not Canon Compliant, asking a ghost how they died is super inappropriate, but seriously if Danny is king of the ghost zone we're all doomed, clockwork is a good ghostie guardian, headcanons, poor wes wesley weston, stray fandom thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmyth/pseuds/Wordsmyth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaria_Lianna/pseuds/Zaria_Lianna
Summary: I think about my fandoms a LOT. And, as does any fan, I think "what if this was a thing that happened?"However, I am not creative or attentive enough to turn most of what I come up with into full length stories, especially not crossovers, as I am very bad at making different personalitiese mesh properly.If anyone out there where to turn one of these headcanons into a full length story, I would be honored. Just please tell me the title when you publish it so I can read it too.





	1. Demigods of Hera

About eight years after the Giant War, a different kind of demigod started arriving at camp. Adopted children of Hera.

 

As goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, she of course never cheated on Zeus, but instead woulld bless infertile married couples who wanted children of their own.

 

However, she usually failed to warn the couple of the dangers their child would be followed by.


	2. Danny Phantom: the Legacy

So Danny isn't a demigod, but rather a legacy of several different ones.

 

On his dad's side of the family, he is a legacy of Thanatos, god of death. On his mom's side is Protogonos, or Phanes, the god of procreation and the generation of new life.

 

Who else would be suited to literally forever walk the line of life and death if not the offspring of both these gods?

 

Also, Danny instinctually wants to be an astronaut to say hello to the stars, the same as another one if his forefathers, Iapetus, grandfather of Zoë, the Hunter constellation.


	3. Romione Wedding Vows

When Ron and Hermione's wedding rolled around, Ron surprised everyone with stunningly beautiful vows.

 

Later, when they were dancing, Hermione remarked upon them, and he smiled at her with all the love in the world reflected in his eyes, held her close and, smirking, whispered in her ear "Always the tone of surprise."

 

Hermione, giggling, held back her tears, and replied "In m experience, Ronald, you have the emotional depth of a teaspoon, so excuse me for being pleasantly surprised."

 

Harry and Ginny, who were dancing nearby, had to go sit down because they were laughing so hard they became a hazard on the floor.


	4. Percy and Annabeth New Calf Trainer 5000

After Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth refuse to go anywhere near elevators. When given the choice, they will elect to take the stairs, even if it means climbing 15 stories.

 

When they get called to Olympus, they either have to get flashed there by the gods, or their friends have to physically knock them out and carry them up.


	5. He Is Me and I Am Him

Like any set of twins, Fred and George desire to be told apart, and that is why they are so protective of Harry, as he always seems to know who's who.

 

BUT, they whoeheartedly accept and appreciate their twin being in their lives, and that is the real reason the call themselves Gred and Forge, rather than using it as a joke for Molly's Christmas sweaters.

 

They are telling the world at large that they ARE a part of each other, that to mess with one is to mess with the other. You don't get JUST Fred, or JUST George. You get The Twins, anything less is, to them and any true friends of theirs, unacceptable.


	6. How Can You Be Nearly Headless?

Whenever I read a HP/DP crossover, I alwas imagine his first meetings with ghosts.

 

Some other firsth year will ask Nearly Headless Nick how he can be nearly headless and Danny will rip him a new one while all the ghosts watch in admiration. Ideally ending with "Do ** _YOU_** ____want people asking how you were _ **CONCEIVED?"**_


	7. Fred Is (Never) Dead

So this isn't really a headcanon, but can I just say that I actually _adore_ how Fred died in the book? Like, I love the twins, and I never wanted either of them to die, but the way he went out was  _ **perfect**_.

 

In life, Fred lived (unintentional but fully appreciated pun) to make people laugh. He reveled in being in the midst of noise and activity, of chaos and disorder. He and George made it their  _goal_ to make Percy lighten up.

 

It sometimes didn't seem that way, but I think they were always teasing Percy to try and get him to see that he didn't have to take himself so seriously (pun seen and intentionally ignored).

 

Now, look at his death.

 

He died in the midst of battle. Not only that, he died in an  _ **explosion.**_ You can't get much more chaotic and active a death than that.

 

Also, he died  _laughing._ And what was he laughing at? His stuffy, stuck-up, git of a brother made a  _joke_. Something he probably hadn't seen happen in 10 years, if not more.

 

So yes, Fred died in the battle, but JK Rowling could not have made his spirit any more immortal if she tried.


	8. Time To Be King

Everybody has heard of, if not read, a Danny is King of the Ghost Zone fic right? Well, what if it did happen?

 

He's sitting in Lancer's class, being used as a human air conditioner since the school's is broken, and all of a sudden, the wolf that was somehow involved in the mayor's kidnapping rips a hole into the classroom. Everebyody starts freaking out, and Clockwork comes out and just basically abducts Danny.

 

All anybody can hear is Clockwork saying that the coronation starts in an hour and Danny going "I thought you were  _joking_!"

 

And, yeah, Danny may have saved the world, and he may be a hero, but he is still a 14 yar old boy who is nearly failing every one of his classes, and everybody is suddenly a lot more concerned with inter-dimensional politics and if the ghosts are gonna be okay.


	9. Fields of Pun-ishment

Any time I look at fun little things like The Seven fluff, or just any dramatic-less ( _is that a word???_ ) piece, all of them are making jokes or being silly. All of them, except Nico.

 

But what if it's  ** _HIM_** doing it?

 

What if they did the puns as a joke, and out of nowhere, he zings them all to death ( ** _HA!_** ) and just... Doesn't stop?

 

Now, everytime Nico pops up, he has puns dealing with his powers, with Will's powers, with  _EVERYONE_ , and all the other demigods are a mixture of exasperated, amused, and "Yes. Nico, we get it. You are not  ** _JUST_** the Ghost King."


	10. Their Denseness Will Be The Half-Death Of Me

In a world where Danny never revealed his identity, the Trio are getting insufferably annoyed by the denseness of the twon. I know there are already a few fanfics like this, but the ideas are limitless.

 

They start dropping hints everywhere. Sly comments, near confessions (entirely on purpose, not slip of the tongues), outright smartassery. They do it all.

 

"Gee, Danny  _Fenton_ , your name is remarkably close to our town hero's, Danny  _Phantom's_. And,  _wow_ , you look like you could be  _twins_!" (Sam in the park on a warm Sunday afternoon)

 

"So last night, Jazz Mom and Dad were out, and I lost my key. I couldn't just wait for them to come back, so I just went through the wall." (Danny in Mr. Lancer's classroom)

 

"With how often Skulker tries to  _hang your pelt on his wall_ , I've scheduled extra hunting practice for this afternoon." (Tucker in their booth of the Nasty Burger)

 

"Y'know, Wes, I don't know why people don't listen to you more. You are right far more than anyone gives you credit for." (Any and all of them, shouting to be heard at any available opportunity)

 

All the while, Wes is being slowly driven insane.


	11. There Will Always Be Time For This

I firmly believe that, even if he isn't a ghost who needs to eat, Clockwork just sits in his tower, muncing popcorn, and laughing at Danny's mishaps and cheering him on in fights.

 

Like, he may have only been in only one movie and episode, but we all know how much of a sassy little shit he can be if the mood strikes him. I would not be surprised if he would do tiny things to mess with Danny.

 

Stop time and move his pencil or fork a couple centimeters to the side, make the day seem like it is just a  _little_ longer than it should be. Never often enough to make Danny think he's going crazy, but enough to make him suspect some shit.

 

However, I also believe he helps Danny just as, if not more, often. Speeds the day up when Danny has detention after school, freezes people before they turn the corner and see him transfrom, and slows down time on those rare days where there are no tests, no ghost fights, and no bullies.


	12. Return To The Past Why Again?

If Danny Phantom and the other show Code Lyoko were to exist in the same universe, I can only imagine how Clockwork must feel.

 

On the one hand, they keep messing with the timestream and that  _has_ to cause him some annoyance, On the other, they keep saving the world from terrible fates.

 

Also, he keeps sneaking time medallions on Danny during these occasions just to fuck with Danny's sense of Déjà Vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, putting in my first A/N, nothing important, but a question for the talented writers of this network. I LOVE characters react fanfics, like when they wwatch the movies or read the books. Could one of you lovely people make one for Code Lyoko? There's one on Fanfiction.net, but they quit before publishing the first episode.


	13. An Apple A Day Keeps The Goat After Me

It seems like a really popular headcanon for other people that Percy proposes to Annabeth and she messes with him by saying she is already engaged to someone before telling him about the apple thing. But they forget something.

 

For the proposal to be accepted, the girl has to catch the apple. In playing hackysaxk, Annabeth was consistently hitting the apple away from her.

 

You know who did catch the apple? Grover. He caught it "in one mega goat bite."

 

So I like to imagine Annabeth and Grover teaming up to annoy Percy. Annabeth will tell Percy things like "I already rejected you proposal 34 times, what makes you think I changed my mind?" and Grover will be on the sidelines, sobbing into Junpier's shoulder, crying about how Percy refused to accept him even after he wore a wedding dress.


	14. Voldie The Oldie Is Apparently The Only

This is not so much a headcanon as a point of confusion.

 

When Umbitch is questioning her class first lesson and she says there is no reason to learn self'defense, why are the main characters the only ones to speak up?

 

Also, even if others did speak up, why did they not say anything about how Voldemort is not the only dark/harmful wizard out there?

 

Like, seriously, just in the time frame this takes place, someone used enough dark magic to break into Gringott's, and  _were never found_. There were attacks all throughout book two.

 

Book three has fucking  ** _Sirius Black_** , and I don't care we know he's innocent, the wizarding world didn't. Just the next summer, there is a goddamn  ** _terrorist attack_** at the Quidditch wolrd cup, none of the culprits were apprehended, and for the entire fourth year, a deranged psycho is at the school.

 

But sure, there's nothing to fear at all. Idiots.


	15. Gauntlet of Infinite Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is assuming all the Avengers were together during the Snap, so it is obviously different than the MCU.

When Thanos is preparing to Snap half the universe away, the Avengers get a surprise backup fighter in the form of a weird 14 year old kid with freaky eyes and old man hair. 

 

They're not sure what to think of him, but you can hear Tony snort at the quip "Dude, your fashion is  _so last decade_. Have you been taking, advise from the Lunch Lady or what?"

 

Everything stops for a moment as the heroes and Thanos realize this newcomer  _also_  has an infinity gauntlet, and Thanos goes from curbstomp _ing_ to curbstomp _e_ _d._

 

After the battle, when all the heroes are rested and mingling, Danny bonds with Peter Parker over puns and quips during battle, as well as being the only teen superheroes. Danny also goes nuts over the Guardians over the Galaxy because "There are  _aliens_ out there?! Is it as beautiful in space as it seems?"

 

Thankfully, after giving the Infinity Stones to their rightful owners, everyone allows Danny to take the empty gauntlet with him to Clockwork, with the promise that he will stay in contact with the other heroes.


End file.
